


Soak

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Dean likes baths and Seamus likes Dean.





	

As much as it kills him to admit it, Dean thinks that some of his favourite time spent with Seamus is in their giant and very antique bathtub. 

It had been a near-ridiculous expenditure, if Dean was honest. They’d had to find a tub that could be enlarged to whole the two of them, but they wanted one that was also deep and comfortable. In the end, it had probably been one of the more expensive things they’d ever bought, and he knew for a fact that Seamus didn’t really care, but he was willing to indulge Dean, which Dean found incredibly touching and sweet. 

They take baths once in awhile. They used to do it a lot more right after the war, but they no longer do it quite as often because-- quite frankly-- they don’t need the outright comfort quite as often these days, Dean supposes that it’s a good thing, but it makes the time that they do get to spend in the tub even more enjoyable. 

They make the water boiling hot and they add whatever stuff they feel like because, as Seamus once stated, they’re already so incredibly gay that they might as well go the whole way and take their bubble baths. And so they do. 

They talk and joke while they soak there. And, while there are wandering hands and the occasional cheeky groping, it’s not really about sex, which is sometimes nice. It’s more about touching just because they can, and Dean is all about that. And, once they get out, they’ll put on sleep trousers and watch television or just nap on the sofa. 

Sometimes, Dean remembers that these moments of absolute peace and bliss were once the very thing he thought that he’d never get a chance to experience, really. If Seamus notices that this means that he occasionally cuddles him a bit more fiercely, or pulls him a bit closer in the warm water, he never says.


End file.
